The present invention relates to a mast support structure and more particularly to a mast support structure for use in temporarily storing a mast with sail attached such as might be used in wind surfing.
Wind surfing boards and masts are generally constructed in such a fashion so as to have a board such as is generally in use in surfing to which a mast is detachably secured which has a sail. The sail is most often provided with a sleeve through which the mast fits. Also, the mast is provided with elliptical booms on both sides to which the surfer clings both to hold on and to steer or tack the board.
When the surfer decides to rest between sailings or to break for meals, the board is pulled up on shore and the mast sail and booms are of sufficient weight so that the structure "lays over" with the sail and boom on one side on the ground. If there are sharp rocks or shells, substantial damage can be done to the sail. As sails are very expensive, this is a very undesirable way of storing the structure on a temporary basis. The problem can become more severe if the mast, sail and boom are detached and placed on the ground separately, especially if there is a breeze to whip at the sail.
As most wind surfing is done by persons who convey the board and mast to the lake, river, or ocean by automobile, it is practicable to also convey to the location a means for temporarily storing and supporting the mast, sail and boom structure of the wind surfing equipment above set forth when it is detached from the board which will prevent injury to the mast, sail and boom.